Corrupted
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: When Clouse finds something much worse than Nadakhann in the garbage, almost all the ninja are turned into servants of the darkness! So after some crazy shi* happens, one ninja is left...Zane! Zane will fight to free his brothers from Clouse's spell...or die trying. I do not own the cover pic. Rated T for crazy shi* and...character death?
1. Chapter 1: Don't Wear It!

_So this is my second story. No, this is not a sequel to Return of the Mechanic, but I may do that later on. This story is just something I thought of when I was looking at ninjago pictures, and wondered 'What would happen if the ninja were turned evil by a villain?' Then I decided to write this. If you guys like it, then say so and I'll make it a story! I actually wanted to write this for a long time, so I'm hoping you all like it. This story is set at about the exact time when Clouse gets dissed by the teenagers when he's trying to find Nadakhann. Enjoy!_

Clouse was so close to finding the teapot. Once he found it he could release the djinn, and he could get his spell book back. He digged through the trash, and saw a orange glowing teapot. Could it be?

A rake suddenly passed through him. Clouse turned around and saw a group of arrogant teenagers wearing pots on their heads.

"Hey, it's a ghost!" one of them yelled, "Let's get him!" They all ran towards Clouse, yelling curse words and throwing random objects through him. Close ducked for cover and ran away from them. All the objects passed through him...except for one.

A box hit Clouse on the back of the head. Clouse turned around in shock and saw it. He carefully picked it up, and examined it. It was a deepstone box, with strange carvings on it. He opened it...and almost fell over when he saw what was inside. He quickly slammed the lid shut and an evil grin covered his face. PLan A didn't work, but Plan B was going to be a whole lot more fun. It was time to give the ninja a little...present.

THE NEXT DAY...

DING DONG! The doorbell rang and Kai lifted his head off of the desk. Zane and Jay were playing chess (again), Lloyd and Cole were arm wrestling (again) and Nya was showering (again), so he didn't have anything to do, and was desperate for entertainment.

"Mail!" Kai yelled. He ran to the the front door and flung it open. THe mailman wasn't there. Instead, there was a strange looking box. Kai picked it up, shrugged and walked back inside.

"Hey, guys!" Kai yelled, "We got something weird in the mail...again!" Zane checkmated Jay (for the fifth time that day) and took the box from Kai.

"What's that, Zane?" Cole asked after slamming Lloyd's hand onto the table, "And what does Kai mean by 'again'?" Kai blushed and bit his lip while Zane opened the box. Once he saw what was inside he became immediately...confused.

Inside, there were...six necklaces? Each one had a different coloured crystal which represented each ninja; red for Kai, black for Cole, green for Lloyd, dark blue for Jay, light blue for Nya and white for Zane. Zane carefully lifted the white one out of the box... five seconds before Jay snatched the box and started handing them out. Zane stared blankly at his necklace.

"I do not see why we should wear female jewellery." Zane stated. "This style of jewellery is clearly for the opposite gender." The ninja stared at Zane like it was the weirdest thing he had ever said.

"This from a nindroid who wears pink frilly aprons?" Jay chucked. Zane sighed and looked at the necklace in concern. He unfastened the clasp and was just about to put it around his neck when an electric shock went through his hands. Zane gasped in pain and dropped the necklace. It fell onto the floor with a clatter. Zane winced and checked his hand.

"Zane, do not put that on!" PIXAL shouted, " There is very powerful dark magic in it. I don't think these are from a fan. Do you remember who was the only villain that we've faced that used dark magic...and is still alive? " Zane looked at the necklace and finally realised who she was talking about. Clouse.

"Guys, I don't think..." Zane started. Kai cut him off.

"Relax, Zane!" Kai blurted out, "They were probably from a fangirl. And a rich one too...nice!"

"Besides, what could go wrong?" Jay asked. Jay almost undid the clasp on his necklace when Zane tried to grab it from him. Jay shrugged him off and pushed Zane away. All the ninja all undid the clasps on their necklaces and looped them around their necks at the same time.

"No!" Zane screamed. It was too late.

And that's when it began.

The ninja's eyes glowed red, and their faces went blank. Zane yelped and fell over onto his back. He laid there for a second, stunned, before slowly sitting back up and grabbing his own necklace off of the floor.

Zane stood up and stuffed the necklace into his pocket. He stood in front of the ninja, not having any idea what to do. Then, out of pure curiosity, he clicked his fingers in front of Lloyd's face. He didn't even flinch. Instead, Cole punched Zane in the face, sending him flying. Zane hit the wall with a thud. Dazed, he watched as the ninja silently walked out of the room in single file, and fell unconscious. The ninja didn't even pay attention to Zane on the floor.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Nya walked out of the shower, ruffling her hair with a towel. She looked at Zane on the floor.

"WHAT THE DUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" she screamed.

 _OKay, so that was the chapter! It's not the longest chapter I've ever written, I guess, but it's only a test chapter. Anyway, I'm hoping on making this an actual story, but I'm not sure if people will like it. It's up to you guys reading to figure it out! If your feedback is good, I'll continue! If the feedback is not-so-good...then I'm ducked. See you (hopefully) in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation? Hell No!

_Hi guys! Surprise, I'm making this a real story, since five people have already favorited it! Thanks =^w^=! So this is Chapter 2, and despite being weird the title is true to the text. Review, follow, favourite and ENJOY!_

 **SPLASH!**

Zane abruptly sat up and spluttered out a mouthful of water. He opened his eyes and saw Nya standing over him with an empty bucket and a terrified look in her eyes.

"Zane, what happened, where is everyone and why were you just on the floor unconscious?!" Nya yelled. Zane stood up and attempted to dry himself off. His head was pounding, and he felt like Cole had rearranged his metallic face. He looked at Nya with concern.

"Well...um..." Zane stammered.

"Go on. Tell me." Nya said. Zane sighed. Should he tell her? Yes, he should.

"Nya...a lot of things happened when you were in the shower." Zane said. He explained everything to her, from the strange box to his (and PIXAL's) hypothesis that Clouse had corrupted the ninja, made them his servants and was going to use them to single handedly take over Ninjago. After explaining, Zane waited for Nya's reaction.

Nya didn't know what to do. She simply stared at Zane with pure shock. She stared for a long time before finally falling flat onto the floor, unconscious. Nya had fainted.

Zane sighed. What now? He turned away from Nya and slowly walked to Sensei Wu's meditating room. Maybe he could ask Sensei Wu about the whole predicament and find out how to stop Clouse...or could he? Zane opened the sliding door.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but..." Zane started. He cut himself off when he realised that Sensei Wu wasn't there like he said he'd be. In his place, there was a note. Zane ran it and picked it up. It read:

 _To Ninja,_

 _If you are in here, then you're probably wondering where I am. Well, I am going on a vacation to the mountains with Misako. We will be gone for three weeks. Zane is in charge while we are absent, because he's the most responsible. Don't let Kai play with the matches, keep Jay away from the electrical sockets and try not to get brainwashed by an evil sorcerer while we're gone, OK?_

 _-Sensei Wu_

Zane groaned and facepalmed. He had disobeyed pretty much every single one of the rules (Kai had almost burned the house down, Jay had spiky hair for a week and Clouse was about to take over Ninjago.). Maybe he could just wait until Nya woke up first...

Meanwhile, the ninja were in a forest outside of Jamanikai village. They all still wore their necklaces, and they stood in a straight line in front of Clouse, who was very pleased with his work. However, he counted the number of ninja there and frowned.

"Where are the other two ninja?" Clouse asked.

"The nindroid refused to put on his necklace," Jay droned, "And the girl was not present." Clouse balled up his fists in anger. If only he had his spell book...wait...

Clouse suddenly had an idea.

"Find me another copy of my spell book," Clouse commanded, "It had an Anacondrai symbol on the front, it's leather bound and the only other copy can be found in the library in Jamanikai village. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Clouse," the ninja said. They all turned around and ran in the direction of the village. Cluse smiled and chuckled to himself. THis was going to be interesting...

 _So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Review and tell me how I went! It's a whole lot shorter than I expected it to be, but I hope you guys still think it's good. Review, follow, favourite and watch out for Chapter 3, because in that chapter things are going to get a little bit messy. See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: Two Against Four

_Wazzup peeps, and welcome to the third chapter! This chapter is probably going to be one of the longer chapters, because there's a whole lot of fighting. Review, follow, favourite and enjoy! =^w^=!_

Nya groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Zane was standing over her, holding a full bucket of water. He sighed and put it down.

Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Zane said, "We're going out."

They put on armour, grabbed weapons (made of deepstone in case they needed to fight Cole) and rode their elemental dragons to Jamanikai village. Once they landed they searched the village, trying to find a clue on where their friends had gone. However, Nya got a little...sidetracked...

She saw a stall filled to the brim with antiques, and she ran off to look at it. Zane had to circle the whole village twice to find her, and when finally he did he was furious. He demonstrated his anger by giving her a good slap in the face.

"Nya, focus!" Zane said, "We're trying to find clues, not go shopping!" Nya rolled he eyes and rubbed her cheek where Zane had slapped her.

"Then where do you suppose we look, genius?" Nya asked. Zane pointed to the library.

"We go there." Zane replied, "It has books on everything in Ninjago. Maybe we could find something about those necklaces too." Zane ran off towards the library. Nya sighed and reluctantly ran after Zane.

Okay, so maybe the library was closed. That's nothing a little karate can't fix! Zane kicked the door down, let Nya in and carefully tried to reattach the door to it's hinges.

Nya searched shelf after shelf and flipped through book after book, but she found nothing. She was about to give up until she saw a leather bound book on the top shelf. Using Airjitsu, she flew to the top and and grabbed it. Floating to the ground, she looked at the cover and gasped.

"Zane! I think I found another copy of Clouse's spell book!" Nya cried. Zane immediately stopped fixing the door and ran to Nya. He snatched the book from Nya's hands and quickly flipped through the book. He stopped on one page and gulped.

"Nya, I think I know what Clouse is up to." he said. He handed the book to Nya, still opened to the same page. The page read:

 _The Corruption Necklaces of Jamanikai Village. Long ago these necklaces were forged in the depths of the Dark Island, but they were stolen by the Jamanikai tribe. They then went missing and were never seen since. Legend has it that if an individual with enough dark power inside his or her heart finds the necklaces, he/she can force the wearer of the necklace to do whatever he/she says, even if the command is to take someone's life. However, if found by someone completely pure of heart, that person can destroy the necklaces and therefore break the spell. But if the wearer is the one who is pure of heart, then we're all ducked. WARNING! If you take off of the necklace without breaking it..._

"Zane, what does the rest say? I can't read it..." Nya asked. Zane didn't answer. Instead, he cried out, grabbed one of his sais and threw it behind Nya, who almost crapped her pants and dropped the spell book. The sais pinned a stunned Jay to the wall. The ninja had made it to the library!

"Nya, grab the spell book and run!" Zane yelled. Nya grabbed the spell book, but she didn't run. Instead, she grabbed her deepstone sword and ran towards Zane.

"Duck!" Nya shouted. Zane bobbed down as Nya swung her sword around and cut Cole's chest.

Kai burst into the library and shot a fireball at Nya, who shot a water blast back and made it disperse into smoke. Lloyd ran in and fired a energy ball at Nya's back, but Zane made an ice shield around her, stopping the ball.

Jay had unpinned himself from the library wall and had grabbed his katana, prepared to fight Zane. He lunged at Zane, who grabbed his own katana just in time to stop the blow. They locked swords, pushing against each other with effort.

"Give me the spell book." Jay hissed. Zane gritted his teeth and pushed harder against Jay's sword.

"Give me my friends back," Zane muttered. He kicked Jay in the nuts, causing him to drop his sword. Zane then threw Jay's sword to the other side of the room, not realising that Cole was creeping up behind him.

Cole grabbed the thickest book he could find and whacked Zane on the head with it.

"Ow!" Zane yelled. He saw Cole, grabbed his deepstone sais and charged at him.

Meanwhile, Nya was forced to battle her brother. They both did Spinjitsu and charged towards each other, with Nya being a little less willing to fight. In mid-battle, she tried to reason with her brother.

"Kai, fight this!" Nya cried, "You know this isn't you!" Kai ignored Nya and continued to fight her. He finally delivered a final kick to Nya's stomach, causing her to stop spinning and fall over. Kai took a sword out from behind his back, raised it above Nya's head...and broke the strap on her satchel.

Lloyd grabbed the satchel and signalled all the ninja to follow him and stop fighting. Cole stopped beating Zane senseless, dropped him and followed Lloyd with Jay and Kai. Weakly, Nya and Zane stood up and ran after their friends.

"No! Wait!" They yelled, but it was too late. The ninja summoned their elemental dragons and flew off into the woods, not even looking back. Nya collapsed onto the floor and started crying, while Zane clenched his fists in anger.

"We have to get to the woods." he said.

 _So...another chapter bites the dust! This one took a lot longer than anticipated, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! So stay awesome and stay tuned! Chapter 4 is coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: Your Fault

_Well, here we are at the fourth chapter! I've reached 200 views, which is good news for me. This one is much more emotional than my other chapters, and it involves a lot of slapping and screaming. I hope you all still like it. Review, follow favourite and enjoy Chapter 4!_

Zane and Nya rode their elemental dragons over the woods in silence, not knowing what to say. The night sky was shrouded by a thick layer of clouds, and thunder boomed overhead. It sounded like it was going to rain.

Suddenly, Zane and Nya's elemental dragons disappeared. They had used too much energy! Screaming, they both plummeted towards the foliage below them. They bounced off of branch after branch, getting cuts and bruises along the way, before finally landing on the grass below them. Despite the pain, they brushed themselves off and kept walking.

Zane winced as he slowly pulled splinters out of his hands. Silver liquid slowly dripped out of the wounds he received, but he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Nya had other things on her mind. In her opinion, Zane was to blame for the whole predicament. As she walked, she slowly let her anger build up inside of her until she finally couldn't hold it back anymore and exploded.

"This is all your fault." she mumbled. Zane turned around.

"Pardon?" he said. Nya slapped Zane in the face, and he recoiled in shock.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM FROM WEARING THOSE...THINGS!"

"Nya, I..." Zane started. Nya cut him off by slapping him the face again. Thunder clapped again, and it started to rain on top of them.

"Don't bother, Zane!" Nya cried, "I'm going to save them, alone! That means without you! Meanwhile you should just...slither under a rock and leave me alone!"Hurt by Nya's words, Zane tried to reason with her.

"Nya, I couldn't do anything about this, so what did I..." Zane trailed off as Nya raised her hand again.

"MY BROTHER IS CLOUSE'S SLAVE THANKS TO YOU!" she yelled. She slapped Zane a third time. Zane gritted his teeth and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped his hand and backed away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU EMOTIONLESS SCRAP HEAP!" Nya screamed. Those words shook Zane to the core, and he slowly backed away. He turned away from Nya and ran, leaving her by herself in the rain. Realising what she had said, she crouched down into a ball and started to cry.

A few minutes later it stopped raining, and Nya heard a rustling in the trees. She looked up and saw Jay standing in front of her.

"Hello," he said. Nya screamed.

Zane ran as fast as he could until he tripped over a tree root and fell over face first into the mud. Spitting out the mud, he sat upright and laid against a tree trunk, clearly depressed. The worst thing was, Nya was right. He could have stopped it from happening.

But was it really his fault?

He sat for a long time, thinking about the whole predicament, until he heard a scream echo through the woods. Nya.

Not even thinking, he stood up and dashed towards the source of the sound.

Nya was surrounded by the four ninja! It had stopped raining, so she unfortunately couldn't use the rain to her advantage. She kicked Kai into a tree and turned to run, but Lloyd and Cole grabbed her, keeping her in place. She screamed and tried to escape their vice-like grips.

"Zane! Help!" she screamed. Before she could react, Jay clipped the light-blue necklace around her neck. Her eyes glowed red and she stopped moving.

She was now another servant of Clouse.

Meanwhile, Zane watched in sheer horror. He backed away and ran in the opposite direction, not wanting to be spotted. With Nya now gone, he was the only one who could save his friends.

He had to save Ninjago on his own. Well, with a lot of help from PIXAL, of course. She was the only person he could trust now.

 _Later..._

Clouse walked towards the ninja with the spell book under one arm. He looked at Nya and grinned, but the grin quickly disappeared when he saw that Zane wasn't there.

"Where is the nindroid?!" he yelled.

"He ran away, and we couldn't locate him." Kai said. Clouse balled up his fists in anger, and a purple glow started forming on them.

"Bring him to me," he said, "I don't care what condition he's in when he arrives, I just want him alive. Go!"

The ninja silently summoned their elemental dragons and flew off into the distance, armed with weapons made of diamond and obsidian.

And so the chase was on.

 _Whoo! I feel a little harsh for making Nya call Zane an emotionless scrap heap and whatnot, but like I said, this one is emotional! Anyway, that was the chapter. It was a little short, so I hope I can make the next one longer. Thanks for reading, and make sure to look out for Chapter 5! Stay cattastic! =^w^=_


	5. Chapter 5: Run, Zane! Run!

_Chapter 5 is here, people! I'll stop talking and get to the actual story now. Enjoy and tell me how I went!_

Zane leaned against a tree trunk, panting. The sun rose as he wiped mud off of his ninja gi. He had ran away from his brothers the whole night in a desperate attempt not to get caught, and he had finally outran them. He was safe...or was he?

"PIXAL, scan the area for hidden threats." Zane panted. A blue light beamed out of Zane's eyes and scanned the area.

"Umm, Zane? I don't know how to tell you this, but..." she started.

A diamond knife whistled through the air and wedged itself into a tree next to Zane's head. Zane gulped and looked closer into the trees in front of him. He saw Lloyd and did the only logical thing he could do; he screamed and ran like the wind.

"I found the nindroid!" Lloyd yelled, "Get him!" Lloyd leapt out from behind the tree and sprinted after Zane, holding an obsidian katana. Zane ran like his life depended on it (well...it technically did...) while PIXAL suggested different escape tactics.

"Summon your elemental dragon!" she shouted. Zane tried to focus his energy to summon it, but he couldn't.

"I...can't!" he yelled. PIXAL did a quick scan of Zane's systems and gasped.

"Zane, your anxiety levels are going to the roof!" she shouted. Zane turned around and saw Lloyd, now accompanied by Cole. They were gaining on him! He was so focused on what was behind him he didn't notice that he was headed for a cliff.

"Slow down! You're headed towards a cliff!" PIXAL screamed. Zane was going extremely fast, but he turned around and planted his feet into the ground. He skidded towards the cliff before coming to a stop at the cliff's edge. He turned around and saw Lloyd and Cole slowly advancing towards him armed with their weapons.

Zane tried walking back a step and almost fell off of the cliff. He stepped forward to stop himself. Warily, he looked at the raging river at the bottom of the cliff and gulped.

"Give up and come with us." Cole droned. Zane bit his lip and shook his head.

"Zane...jump." PIXAL said. Zane broke out in a cold sweat when he heard her say that.

"No way!" he whispered, "Judging by the height off the cliff I would immediately reach terminal speed and hit the bottom with forces too strong to calculate. My chance of survival is 0.0003%! I love you, but..."

"Have faith in that number!" PIXAL interrupted, "You've done worse than jump off of a cliff, Zane! If you love me, then you should be able to trust me. Just trust me...please?" Zane sighed and turned back towards his friends.

"Well, are you going to come or what?" Lloyd asked. Zane took a deep breath in...and fell backwards.

He sailed through the air and hit the water with a splash. Even though he didn't need air his robotic lungs were bursting. Warning signs flashed in front of his eyes.

"Zane, brace for impact!" PIXAL warned. Zane didn't even get a chance to react as he hit the river wall. Pain coursed through him. His vision glitched and went black. With the pain too much for him to handle, he shut down. The last thing he heard was PIXAL crying out his name.

Cold.

Later...

"What do you mean, he fell off a cliff?!" Clouse yelled. Lloyd and Cole bowed his head in apology as Clouse screamed in frustration.

"You all are useless!" Clouse screamed, " Useless, useless, useless!" Kai walked into the clearing where Clouse was giving Lloyd and Cole a verbal beatdown.

"Master, allow me to find the nindroid for you," he said, "I will succeed, unlike these two." Clouse frowned and raised and eyebrow.

"I'm going to give you all one more chance." he said, "Bring the ninja to my secret base in the mountains. If you fail again..." Close spat and walked away. Lloyd, Cole and Kai silently walked away, not even realising that Clouse's hand and part of his arm was flesh and blood again.

Clouse had cast a spell...and he was slowly turning human.

 _Ooh...cliffhanger! Don't panic and go crazy in the reviews...the next chapter will come before the cliffhanger drives you insane! But first I may post a new song on my other story...never mind! Stay awesome, and I'll see you later!_


	6. Chapter 6: Kill Me

_Sixth chapter y'all! Thanks for sticking it out for this long! This chap is all about action and the FEELZ! Mostly friendship between Kai and Zane. Story START!_

 _Power Levels: 59%_

 _Strength Levels: 41%_

 _Rebooting Systems..._

 _Switching on..._

"Zane? Zane!" PIXAL yelled, "Wake up!"

Zane quickly sat up and coughed up a mouthful of river water. He looked around. He had washed up on the riverbank after being carried through the river unconscious. Alm

"Thank God you're alive!" PIXAL exclaimed, "Are you OK?" Zane stood up and pulled algae and random sea creatures off of his shoulders.

"That's the last time I jump off a cliff." Zane muttered. He saw the woods just in front of him and decided to go back in.

Zane was actually quite peaceful when walking through the woods. After a near death experience, he wanted to enjoy himself while he was not being chased by his brainwashed friends. PIXAL scanned Zane to see if anything was wrong.

"Anxiety levels are lowering, and strength levels are rising," PIXAL announced, "I think you're ready to fight again."

Suddenly, a bush in front of Zane rustled. Zane brought out his deepstone sword and took a step back, keeping his eye on the bush. The bush rustled one more time and...a rabbit hopped out. Zane sighed and lowered his sword.

"Hello," he said, "Warn me next time! You scared me!"

Then Kai jumped out of the same bush and Zane screamed.

"Found you!" Kai grunted."You're coming with me!" He brought out his sword and started fighting Zane.

Kai whipped his sword at Zane's legs, but Zane jumped on top of the sword and kicked it away, disarming Kai.

"Ninjago!" Zane yelled, doing Spinjitsu. He whipped his sword around while he was spinning, cutting Kai's cheek and knocking him off of his feet. Zane stopped spinning and pointed his sword at Kai.

Blood oozed out of the cut Zane had made. Kai wiped it off with the back of his sleeve and dismissed it.

"Go ahead," Kai said, "Kill me." Zane didn't move, and Kai smirked.

"Come on, finish the job," Kai sneered, "Or are you just too weak?" Zane started shaking, and he bit his lip. Kill Kai? Kai was his friend, but now...

Zane rose the sword above his head, closed his eyes...and struck the ground.

He couldn't kill him.

"Thought so." Kai smirked.

Artificial tears dripped down Zane's face as Kai brought out a chain and tied Zane's wrists together, leaving a medium sized length of chain so he could transport him places. Zane looked at his brother.

"Kai...come back..." Zane whispered. For a second the real Kai flashed across his face, but immediately after his eyes glowed red again.

"Shut up, scrap heap," Kai snarled. He dragged Zane to the clearing, where the remaining ninja were waiting.

"How did _you_ find the droid?" Lloyd asked. Kai grinned and spat at Lloyd.

"It doesn't matter how, let's just take him to Master Clouse." Cole said. They started a hike towards the mountains, where Clouse was waiting. Zane looked up at the sky, which was covered in a thick layer of clouds. He let his tears pour out again.

And the rain started to fall.

 _The FEELS! I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I just didn't have as much time...never mind! Stay tuned for chapter 7! WARNING! Chapter 7 is when it starts to get serious..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Sixth Necklace

_Here at Chapter 7, we like to make sure all our readers are interested! So this is where the sh*t gets REAL serious. Review and enjoy Chapter 7!_

Zane had a dream.

In his dream, he was unrestrained by the chains, but still captive. Zane was being taken to a palace like base in the mountains. When he was taken in, Clouse was sitting on a throne. Somehow, he was fully human.

When Clouse saw him, he grinned and said something inaudible. He brought out the white necklace from in his pocket and handed it to Kai. Kai walked toward Zane and placed the necklace around Zane's neck. Then he started to feel cold and everything went black.

Zane woke up.

He yelped as Nya unnecessarily doused him with her water powers for a second time. She laughed as Zane attempted to dry himself off, but failed since he was chained. He looked around. He was in a frozen cave of some sort, in the mountains. The rest of the ninja were there too, watching.

Nya dragged Zane out of the cave and everyone else followed. They resumed the hike they had started yesterday, and they finally reached their destination. Zane was surprised to see that the base looked exactly like he saw it in the dream he had.

The ninja all undid Zane's chains, but Lloyd and Cole held him, so he was still captive. That was when Zane realised that he didn't have a dream.

He had a vision.

They took Zane inside, and Clouse was waiting on a throne at the back of the room...just like Zane had seen beforehand. Clouse had also been turned completely human. He was pleased to see that the ninja had finally caught Zane.

"What did I tell you, Master Clouse?" Kai sneered, "I am far better at getting the job done than those green and black clowns." Lloyd and Cole both gave Kai an angry glare.

"Yes...it seems so..." Clouse said," Then I would like you to finish the job for me." He brought the white necklace out of his pocket. Zane gasped and checked his own pockets. It wasn't there. He had lost it in the river.

"I don't see how he managed to find the droid and we didn't..." Cole muttered.

Kai approached with the necklace in his hands, and Zane knew what was coming next.

And boy, was he ready.

Zane elbowed Lloyd in the stomach, grabbed his sais and swiped at Cole. Both stunned, Lloyd and Cole let go of the nindroid. He was free!

"STOP HIM!" Clouse shrieked. Nya ran towards him blasting water, but Zane touched the water and it dispersed into icy snowflakes. Zane hit her with a roundhouse kick, sending her flying into Jay.

Jay untangled himself from Nya and tried to hit Zane with a flying ninja kick. However, Zane grabbed Jay's foot inches before it touched him and slammed Jay into the ground. Zane pinned him down and ripped his necklace off of his neck.

Nothing happened.

Jay's eyes were still glowing red! Jay kicked Zane off of him, grabbed his necklace from his hand and put it back around his neck. Clouse laughed as Zane struggled to get up.

"You're too late to save your friends!" Clouse roared, "Or yourself!" Zane got up and ran as fast as he could towards the door. He desperately tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Lloyd and Cole saw this as an opportunity to redeem themselves. They both quickly dashed towards Zane and grabbed him. They dragged him back to the centre of the room, where Kai was waiting with the necklace in hand.

"No!" Zane cried as Kai fastened the necklace around his neck. His eyes glowed red and he stopped moving. Clouse grinned.

"Finally! I have all six ninja under my control!" he yelled. "Now leave! Our conquest of Ninjago begins tonight!"

"Yes, Master Clouse." they all said in unison. They all turned away and silently walked to the rooms that Clouse had assigned them, now with Zane on their team.

Zane was corrupted.

 _Told you sh*t was going to get serious. Don't worry, there's one more hope, and that's...can't tell you! Find out in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: Corruption Distruption

_Welcome everyone, to the new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I hope you can forgive me. When we last saw Zane, he was doomed to be Clouse's servant for all time...BUT there was one last hope! I'm surprised to say that one person in the reviews guessed what I was planning for this chapter. Review and prepare for epicness!_

Zane sat in the room he was assigned to. His eyes were glowing red, and his face was blank. He had fought hard and long, but now he was Clouse's servant like the rest of his friends, and they were going to take over Ninjago.

But not all hope was lost.

In the depths of Zane's mind, PIXAL was hiding from the darkness that came from inside of the necklace. It was very powerful, but she had managed to not get found by the ghastly stuff before it consumed her.

Zane's mind was like one of those mazes that you see in posh gardens, except the walls were made of coursing red electricity instead of hedges. PIXAL walked through the maze and looked around, trying to find just a bit of hope that she could stop the corruption.

Then she took another turn and reached the centre of the maze. There was a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing there was a pulsing red crystal, and blood red energy was flowing out of it.

PIXAL brought out a sword (girls have to be prepared for this stuff, so she always carried one with her.) and advanced towards the strange gem. She gulped and was about to swing her sword and destroy it when...

BAM! She got kicked in the side and fell onto the floor. A dark, crystallic version of Zane suddenly appeared out of thin air right next to PIXAL.

"Foolish girl." he said, "You cannot stop the corruption!" PIXAL stood up, still holding her sword.

"I can try." she muttered. She ran towards the red gem again, but Crystal Zane blocked her path. He created a silver katana out of thin air and grabbed it. He pointed it at PIXAL, smirking.

"You're going to have to get through me first." he sneered. He charged towards PIXAL and swung his katana at her, but she blocked it just in time. Then he kicked her legs, causing her to fall down _again_. He swiped at her with his katana, just cutting her neck.

PIXAL gasped as artificial blood started to ooze out of her neck. She scooted backwards as Crystal Zane advanced with the katana still in his hand.

"You will never defeat me in time!" he yelled, "In a few minutes there'll be no one left to save! He'll be gone!" PIXAL gritted her teeth and gripped her sword tighter.

"No one touches my nindroid!" she shouted. PIXAL thrusted her sword forward, unknowingly stabbing Crystal Zane through the stomach. He screamed in pain as the sword went straight through him and he dispersed into tiny crystal shards.

PIXAL gasped when she saw that he was gone. Slowly, she got up and looked at the red crystal again. She walked towards it and did what she had to do. She swung her sword at it, destroying it. A bright light enveloped her and the walls of the maze disappeared.

Zane's eyes flickered and turned blue again. He gasped and looked at his neck. The necklace was still hanging there, but it looked dull. He ripped it off of threw it onto the ground. He was surprised to see that it shattered when it hit the ground.

"Zane! You're back!" PIXAL yelled. Zane saw the cut on her neck.

"PIXAL, what happened to you?" he asked. PIXAL shook her head.

"Now's not the time, we need to defeat Clouse!" she said. Zane frowned.

"But...I took off Jay's necklace and the spell didn't break." Zane said, "How am I going to stop them now if taking off the necklaces doesn't work?" PIXAL pointed to the shards of necklace on the floor.

"Now you have the upper hand," PIXAL announced, "You know how to break them...and Clouse thinks you're his servant." Zane cocked his head in confusion.

"What are you implying?" he asked. PIXAL smiled.

"You're going undercover." she said.

 _So...what did you guys think of this one? Congrats, Ebony! You guessed correctly about PIXAL! So stay tuned and request songs for my other story, because requests aren't coming in. Stay cattastic!_


	9. Chapter 9: Undercover

_Chapter 9 is here, everyone! Review, enjoy and...you know what? I'm just going to get on with it!_

Zane slowly crept down the corridor towards the throne room. He had to be very careful, because if he was found he would be caught and possibly killed. Plus, he was the only one who could save Ninjago, since his friends were on the bad team's side (but I guess I don't need to remind you about it.).

Zane reached the throne room, but he could hear talking coming from inside. There was already someone in there with Clouse. Zane pressed his ear against the door to try to hear what they were saying.

"Go get the remaining and bring them to the rooftop." Clouse said.

"Yes, Master Clouse," Lloyd said. Zane heard footsteps coming towards the door, so he ran back to the room. He burst into the room and slammed the door.

"Changing eye colour," PIXAL said. Almost instantly Zane's eyes turned red again. He quickly picked the broken necklace off of the floor. The pendant was broken, but the chain was still intact. He looped the necklace around his neck and tucked the pendant under his shirt just as Lloyd walked into the room.

"Come on, droid," Lloyd said. "Let's go." Zane followed Lloyd out of the room, trying not to panic.

Lloyd got Kai, Jay, Nya and Cole and they all silently walked up the stairs. However, when they were halfway up the stairs Zane's eyes flickered and turned blue again. The ninja looked in disbelief and PIXAL gulped.

"Ummm...Zane?" PIXAL stammered, "Your anxiety levels glitched the control I had over your eye colour, and they...turned blue again." Zane's eyes grew wider when he heard that.

"What?!" he whispered."How is that even possible?!"

"Ok...maybe I accidentally switched the eye colour back..." PIXAL mumbled. The ninja's surprised faces turned to anger.

"Get him!" Lloyd yelled. Zane did the only thing he could do in that situation...he ran like the wind, with the ninja hot on his heels.

Zane ran as fast as he could back down the stairs. He dashed through through the corridors and blasted the ground behind him with ice, creating a slip and slide right there for the ninja to enjoy. They slid out of control and fell over.

Jay slid forward and landed right in front of Zane. Zane quickly grabbed Jay's necklace and threw it onto the ground. It shattered. Small wisps of purple smoke came out, but other than that nothing too scary happened.

Jay's eyes stopped glowing red, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Umm...what happened?" he asked. Zane smiled, crouched down...and gave Jay a good slap in the face.

"Listen to me when I tell you not to put on weird artifacts next time!" Zane scolded, "You and everyone else turned evil, then you turned me evil, then PIXAL saved me and I saved you!" Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Wait...did you say that they were evil?" he asked. Zane looked at the ice on the floor, which was starting to melt. He looked up at the ninja, who had recovered froml the ice and were now running towards them.

"Yep...and we need to get out of here!" Zane yelled. He grabbed Jay's hand and they both ran as fast as they could down the corridor, with the other ninja trailing behind them.

 _Yay! Jay's back! Anyway, that was another chapter! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10: Two More

_Double Digits, baby! Woohoo! OK, calm down...I've reached the tenth chapter, which I am super happy about. So review the chapter and...well, basically enjoy!_

Zane and Jay burst down the corridor, not even bothering to look behind them. I mean, who would want to?

"They're gaining!" Jay yelled. Zane blast the floor again, but the ice only temporarily slowed them down, much to Zane's surprise.

Zane and Jay hid behind a corner, and the other ninja whizzed past without even knowing. They sat down, panting.

"How...are we...going to escape them?" Jay wheezed.

"I..don't...know..." Zane panted. Inside Zane's head, PIXAL facepalmed herself.

"Zane Julien and Jay Walker! Use your ducking elemental dragons!" she yelled. Zane and Jay sat there, stunned at what PIXAL said.

"When did you learn how to swear?" Zane asked. PIXAL started showing Zane memories of watching R rated movies with Kai.

"I scanned your memories, Zane." PIXAL huffed, "Did you really think that taking me out of your neurodrive was going to make me not see what you were doing? I told you not to watch these movies!" Jay laughed as Zane slightly overheated (he couldn't blush, so that's what he did instead).

They waited for a few seconds minutes for Jay to stop laughing. He finally sighed and faced Zane.

"So...why aren't we using our elemental dragons anyway?" he asked. Zane raised his eyebrows when he heard that.

"I don't actually know, but it has something to with this base," Zane said, "My powers are a lot weaker in here, and I couldn't summon my dragon even if I tried," Jay shrugged.

"Maybe I could try!" he said.

He focused his energy, and a small lightning ball started to form in his hands. Jay smirked, but it didn't last as the ball blew up in his hands and sent him flying into a wall. Now it was Zane's turn to laugh.

However, that didn't last long either.

"Found them!" Nya yelled. Nya and Cole pounced on Zane and Jay, but they dodged just in time and Nya and Cole fell onto the floor. Zane and Jay both looked at each other, worried.

"Do we run and leave them, scream or try to break the spell?" Jay asked. Zane looked at Nya and Cole, who were stunned and struggling to get up.

"Third option," Zane said.

Zane grabbed Nya's necklace, and Jay did the same with Cole. Zane threw the necklace on the floor and it shattered. However, when Jay did it it simply bounced off the floor.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Nya asked. She had been returned to normal, but Cole hadn't.

"It didn't break!" Jay yelled. He picked up the necklace and threw on the ground again, but it still didn't break.

Zane picked up the necklace and threw it onto the ground...and it shattered. Cole's eyes returned to normal.

Jay and Zane stared at the broken shards on the floor.

"How..." Jay trailed off as Zane started reciting something she had read in the spell book.

 _"_ If found by someone completely pure of heart, that person can destroy the necklaces and therefore break the spell." Zane said. Jay looked at the necklaces on the floor, then at Zane, then at the necklaces again, then back at Zane.

"What is going on here?!" Cole exclaimed. Jay and Zane smiled awkwardly.

"It's...a long story." Zane mumbled. Jay looked behind him and saw Kai and Lloyd. He screamed.

"Kai! Lloyd! Move, now!" he babbled. He sprinted away as fast as he could, soon with Zane, Nya, Cole and the two remaining ninja still under Clouse's spell.

"Zane...you better have a good explanation for this!" Cole yelled. As fast as he could, Zane told Cole and Nya the whole story of what happened, although he had to tell COle more of it than Nya, because she was with Zane for half of the story.

Cole looked behind him at Kai and Lloyd and gulped.

"So...only you can break those things?" Cole asked.

"I guess so." Zane muttered. "But in the meantime, we need to outrun Kai and Lloyd for as long as we can, or we may not last long."

 _That was Chapter 10! I'm going to post a new song first, then I'll post Chapter 11, although you guys should know that. It's become tradition :). Anyway, review and I hope you enjoyed reading! P.S, if there are typos, then don't be too harsh._


	11. Chapter 11: One Problem

_Welcome to Chapter 11, peeps! Sorry this one took so long. Review, follow and ENJOY DA CHAPTER!_

"Haven't we done this before?" Jay asked as they whizzed down the corridor. Zane rolled his eyes and Nya sighed. Cole looked behind him again.

"I don't see why we can't just tackle them now and hope for the best!" Cole said.

"Our probability of winning a battle between the green ninja and Kai is too low to calculate." Zane answered. Jay and Nya nodded in approval.

They ran as fast as they could until turning a corner and hiding in a random room. They heard Kai and Lloyd's footsteps thunder past the door and they sighed.

They were in a bedroom of some sort. Zane sat down on a chair and Nya buried her face in her hands.

"How do we stop them without hurting them?" Cole asked. So began a big debate on what they were going to do. Zane found negatives to all of them.

"We use our elemental powers?"

"Our powers don't work properly in this place,"

"Fight them one on one?"

"Did you not hear anything I said?"

"Take on Clouse!"

"He can use dark magic. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Destroy this base!"

"Kai and Lloyd would be killed."

"TURN OURSELVES IN AND UNLEASH FLYING NINJA KARATE KICKS ON THEM!"

"The stupidity levels in that idea are going through the roof."

Finally, Jay facepalmed himself and sank into a leather chair. Cole paced up and down the room.

"Zane, we at least need to get ready." Cole griped, "We're going to have to fight them sooner or later."

Kai and Lloyd kicked the door down, scowls on their faces.

"More sooner than later..." Cole muttered. Zane and Nya screamed, but Jay freaked out and threw a pillow at Kai and Lloyd. Kai touched it and it burned into ashes. A lightbulb went off in Zane's head.

"I get it!" Zane gasped, "Clouse cast a spell on the base! Only his servants can use their powers properly!" Cole dodged a kick to the head.

"Stop being smart and start helping us out!" Cole yelled. Zane sighed and kicked Kai Lloyd in the back so he would let go of Nya.

Jay punched Lloyd in the face and he staggered back before landing on the floor. Cole tried to pull off his necklace, but Lloyd kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and crashing into Nya. Jay pinned Lloyd to the ground while Zane grabbed his necklace and threw it onto the ground.

Lloyd's eyes returned to normal, and his face went from confusion to terror in a matter of seconds.

"CLOUSE!" Lloyd yelled, pointing at the door. Zane turned around and saw Clouse, who did not look pleased.

"I should have known that you were going to foil my plan." Clouse muttered. Kai stood up and bowed, but the rest of the ninja stared in fear.

"Well, we should be going then...RUN!" Nya screamed. She blasted a weak ball of lightning at Clouse and the ninja all scrambled over each other as they all raced to get to the door. Nya sprinted out the door, then Cole, then Jay, then Lloyd. Zane almost made it out when...

Clouse shot a ball of dark magic at Zane. Target hit. Zane screamed in pain before falling onto the floor, barely conscious. Jay spun around and saw Zane. Clouse and Kai were slowly walking towards him, ready to finish the job. Jay jerked Cole backwards.

"No!" Jay yelled. He shot a surprisingly strong ball of lightning at Clouse and Kai, knocking them off of their feet. Jay grabbed Zane Marriage style and ran with the rest of the group. Finally, they turned a corner and sat down. They all looked at Zane and winced.

"He's...going to be alright, right?" Lloyd asked. Cole bit his lip as Zane gritted his teeth in pain.

"...I don't know." Cole mumbled.

 _Yep, that just happened. Anyway, don't panic, as the next chapter will come soon. Well...at least I hope so. Stay tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12: Shutdown

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but it's been hard to find some free time. Thanks for waiting, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!_

Jay fumbled with Zane's control panel while the rest of the ninja watched intently. Jay was getting a lot of pressure, so he started to get stressed out.

"Guys, please!" Jay yelled. They all shrugged and went to keep watch. Finally, the panel opened and Jay looked at the contents.

It was much worse than he thought. Wires were cut, gears were chipped and some switches had been broken. Jay gulped.

"How could Clouse do this?" Jay mumbled. He checked the different switches to make sure there weren't any important switches broken.

 _Balance, on. Humour, off. Audio, on. Hearing, on. Power..._

Jay looked at Zane's power switch...and screamed.

The ninja jumped. What happened? They all crowded around Jay, freaked out that Jay had messed up something.

"What's wrong? Did you kill him?" Cole asked. Trembling, Jay showed them all Zane's power switch.

It was broken.

The first thing they all did was totally freak out.

"What the DUCK happened?!" Lloyd screamed. "Zane isn't going to wake up! He's as good as dead without his power switch!" Cole buried his face in his hands.

"It's worse than that!" Cole groaned, "Without Zane we can't break Kai's necklace! Once he finds us, _we're as_ good as dead!"

"I don't want my brother to be Clouse's servant forever!" Nya cried. "Without us, no one will be able to stop Clouse! Ninjago will be doomed!"

The ninja all started screaming worst case scenarios for their deaths. It went on like that for a long time, until Jay finally had an idea.

"Hold up!" Jay said, "I know what to do!" All the ninja looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Fire away!" Lloyd said. Jay charged up his hand with electricity.

"He just needs a little jumpstart..." Jay said. Before they could react, he placed his whole electrified hand on Zane's chest.

"JAY!" the ninja all screamed. A huge electric shock went through Zane. He sat up with a yelp and a jolt. The floor around him froze solid.

They were stunned that Jay's idea actually worked.

"What...did Jay just do?" Zane asked. Sparks were still flying out of his chest panel, and he closed it.

"Ummm... Clouse hit you with dark magic, then Jay tried to fix you. Your power switch was broken, so Jay shocked you awake." Cole explained. Zane glared at Jay and shot ice at his feet. He slipped on Zane's ice and fell onto his back. While everyone was laughing, Zane sensed that something was wrong.

Kai walked up to them and melted the ice. Everyone stared in shock.

"RUN!" Jay yelled. He turned to get the heck out of there, but Zane grabbed his collar.

"No more running." Zane said, "There's five of us and only one of him. We can take him." Jay's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked. Zane let go of Jay and faced Kai.

"Now...we fight." Zane said.

 _Chapter 12 is out, people! Make sure you review and say how I did. Thanks for reading, and make sure you stay tuned for the newest chapters!_

 _P.S, Don't be harsh that I haven't been updating!_


	13. Chapter 13: Opposites Collide

_Welcome, everyone, to Chapter 13! When we last saw the ninja, Jay had resurrected Zane from near death and Kai had arrived with a taste for revenge. Review, follow and enjoy!_

It was five against one. Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Cole looked at Kai, who was at a huge disadvantage and advantage at the same time. He was outnumbered, but he was the one who could use his powers properly.

They stood there, until Jay coughed.

Kai ran forward, his fists flaming. Jay dodged and Nya quickly put out the fire. Lloyd tried to kick Kai in the head, but he ducked and swiped at Lloyd's feet. Lloyd fell over, but Cole pulled him up before he could fall.

Zane ducked as Kai brought out a sword and swiped at his head, cutting off some of his titanium hair.

"That's what I call a haircut!" Jay laughed. Kai blasted Jay with fire and his hair caught alight. Nya blasted water at Jay's hair Jay could totally freak out.

Kai shot fire at Cole, but Zane blocked it with ice, creating a puddle of water on the floor. Meanwhile, Cole punched the floor and created a miniature earthquake, making everyone temporarily lose their balance.

"Look out!" Lloyd yelled, firing a shaky ball of energy at an incoming blast of dark magic. They both collided, and Clouse stepped out of the shadows. Clouse had arrived!

The ninja got into proper fighting stance, but it got a bit awkward standing there. Jay nudged Zane and he cleared his throat.

"Give up, Clouse!" Zane timidly yelled, "There are five of us and only two of you! You...umm...just surrender!" Jay facepalmed.

"So much for striking fear in the heart of our enemy..." he muttered. Clouse eyed all the ninja and smirked.

"You're right. It isn't fair." Clouse said, "Then I'll even the odds a bit." He moved his fingers slightly, and purple tendrils of magic came out of them and coiled around all the ninja like a snake.

Well, almost all of them.

Zane stared in shock, watching as the magic coiled around his friends.

"What the..." Cole said. Clouse clicked his fingers and they all flew across the room and rocketed down the corridor. They finally stopped once they hit a wall at the end of the corridor. Due to the impact, they all got knocked out.

Completely terrified, Zane whipped around to face Kai and Clouse. Clouse was grinning.

"Much better." Clouse said.

Kai charged at Zane, but Zane blasted ice at the floor and Kai skidded past him. Zane punched him in the face and looked at Clouse, who was watching the fight like it was a reality TV show.

"This isn't fair at all!" Zane shouted. Clouse put his hands behind his head.

"When have I even been known to be fair?" he said.

Zane tried to shoot ice at Kai, but only a weak blast came out and covered Kai's legs in a thin layer of ice. It was also pretty pointless, since Kai melted all the ice off with a flick of his wrist.

Realising that his powers wouldn't even come close to helping him, Zane brought out a sword. Kai brought out a sword as well, and they started to fight. The same thing as last time happened, and Kai lost. He leaned against the wall, panting.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" Kai said, "Are you going to make the same mistake as last time?"

"I'm not going to fight you anymore, Kai." Zane said. He threw down his sword.

"What are you doing?" Kai hissed.

"We're more than friends, Kai. We're brothers. If you don't remember that, then...go ahead and kill me." Zane said. Kai raised his eyebrows and brought out his sword again. Clouse grinned.

"Kill him!" Clouse commanded. Kai didn't move, and Clouse frowned.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Clouse yelled. Kai looked up at Clouse...and dropped his sword.

"No." Kai said.

His eyes stopped glowing red, and the pendant on his necklace cracked and split in two. He looked at Zane just before collapsing onto the floor. He fell unconscious.

"Kai!" Zane yelled. He crouched down to look at his brother. Kai looked worn out, but otherwise he was fine. Zane looked behind him and saw Clouse, who was so angry that dark magic was pouring out of his hands.

"Oh...duck." Zane said.

 _There goes another chapter! Will Zane be torn apart by Clouse, or will the ninja wake up in time? Review, follow and stay awesome!_


	14. Chapter 14: Alive or Dead?

_How I made it this far, no one knows. Anyway, this is the fourteenth chapter! Review, follow and just ENJOY!_

It's only when you actually make a sorcerer furious do you realise how screwed you really are.

Zane gently pushed Kai away from him and cautiously backed away from Clouse, who looked mad. Real mad.

"You ruined my victory one too many times, droid! Prepare to die!" Clouse snarled.

" _Nin_ droid. How many times do I have to remind people, it's _nin_ droid, not just droid." Zane muttered. Clouse shot dark magic at Zane, but he dodged it before it could hit him.

"Um...Clouse," Zane said, "Maybe you could be a bit more fair and _not_ use your dark powers?" Clouse shook his head.

Zane tried to shoot ice at Clouse, but this time nothing happened. Clouse shot another blast of magic, this time aimed at Kai. Zane grabbed Kai off of the floor just before it hit him.

"This is getting interesting." Clouse sneered.

Zane gulped and took another step back, but his back hit the wall. Clouse smirked and pointed at Zane. A blast of dark magic shot out and went through Zane's shoulder like a knife. Silver liquid splattered out of the wound. Zane dropped Kai and gripped his wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

Clouse conjured up a huge ball of dark magic and looked at Zane, who was frozen with fear.

"Say goodbye to your friend _and_ your life, droid, because I'm going to make sure you don't survive this." Clouse growled.

Nya woke up and saw Clouse, Zane and Kai. She ran down the corridor towards them.

"Kai! Zane! NO!" Nya yelled.

Zane shut his eyes as Clouse shot the ball at Zane. Nya watched in horror as it hit him. Kai did get hit, but most of the ball hit Zane. He screamed and writhed in pain before finally shutting down. After getting hit himself, Kai woke up in shock and saw Nya, who was furious at Clouse.

"You MONSTER!" Nya yelled. Jay, Cole and Lloyd caught up and saw Zane on the floor and Clouse standing right next to him. They knew immediately what had happened.

Kai coughed up blood and Nya crouched down next to him.

"Oh, Kai..." Nya whispered. Jay looked at Clouse.

"You ducked up son of a ..." Jay seethed. Lightning built up on his clenched fists. Clouse, Cole and Lloyd took a step back.

"Umm...Jay?" Lloyd said, "Maybe you should calm down a bit..."

"Impossible!" Clouse yelled, "The spell is supposed to block your elemental powers!" Jay punched Clouse on the face, and he fell onto the floor, jerking around like he just got hit by a taser. Jay started kicking Clouse in the stomach, but Cole pulled him back.

Everyone crowded around Zane, even Kai. Silver liquid was still pouring out of the wound he got, and sparks were flying out of it. His eyes were a blue-gray colour instead of their usual cyan blue.

"How the duck did Clouse do this?" Kai said. Jay looked at Zane before looking at the rest of the team.

"He's showing no signs of breathing, and his power levels seemed completely wiped out," Jay said, "I think he's dead!"

 _Another chapter bites the dust! Don't worry, there's going to be more chapters after this, in case you were wondering. I couldn't possibly end it like this! Stay awesome and stay tuned for Chapter 15!_


	15. Chapter 15: Sensei Returns

_I just read through the reviews I got for this fic. Some of them are hilarious! Thanks for giving me encouragement to keep writing this fic, and it's thanks to all the views and reviews that I made it this far. Here is the fifteenth chapter, and it may or may not be the last!_

Sensei Wu sat in his meditation room with his eyes shut and his legs crossed, occasionally opening his eyes and glancing at the door. He was expecting to be away for three weeks with Misako, but he had a strange vision that made him change his mind, and they both left early.

In his vision, he saw Clouse shoot something out of his hands. There was a blinding flash of purple, and he saw his pupil, Zane, dead on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. He heard screams, footsteps and everything went black.

Sensei Wu shook his head and opened his eyes, once again looking at the door. He knew that the vision couldn't possibly be true...right? Besides, even if it was, the ninja would have to come in right now...

The door burst open, and the ninja dashed in. They were carrying Zane in their arms, and they were trailing drops of silver liquid onto the floor. Sensei Wu's blood ran cold.

"Sensei, you're back!" Kai said, "Umm..."

"What happened to him?!" Sensei Wu cried. Jay chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see..." Jay started, but Sensei Wu cut him off.

"Why do my visions always have to be correct?" Sensei muttered, "Let me guess, Clouse came back and corrupted you with the necklaces, then Zane had to save you all. Then Clouse killed Zane in the process. And I'm also guessing Kai found the matches and Jay got past the rubber guards on the power outlets." The ninja exchanged astonished glances.

"Wow, you really are psychic!" Jay exclaimed.

"Lie him down." Sensei Wu ordered. They immediately lowered him onto the floor. Sensei Wu took a tool kit out of a chest of drawers and handed it to Jay, who stared at it in shock.

"No, I can't do it!" Jay yelled. "Sure, I've done this type of thing before, but this is serious! His life is in my hands, I..." Nya slapped Jay in the face. Hard.

"Pull yourself together!" Nya yelled, "I'll help if you want, but you're one of the best mechanics I know. I know you can do this. We all do."

Jay sighed and took the tools out of the box, signalling for the rest of the ninja other than Nya to leave. They all left, followed by Sensei Wu.

The ninja sat in the lounge room, watching the clock. Sensei Wu was worried, Lloyd was terrified, Kai was angry at Clouse and Cole was hungry. Just kidding, he was worried as well.

Jay and Nya fumbled with the tools as they fixed gears, replaced switches and much more. They had no idea if they were going to succeed, but they had to try, or Zane would die nonetheless.

A few hours passed, but finally Jay and Nya left the room to tell the ninja the news. The ninja saw Jay and Nya coming and sat up.

"He made it!" Jay said, "It was rough, but he managed to get through the operation!"

"He's sleeping now, in case you want to..." Nya said. She was interrupted when the ninja all thundered past her and Jay to check on Zane.

Zane was lying on the floor. He opened his eyes when the ninja dashed into the room.

"What...happened?" Zane asked.

"It's a long story, Frosty." Kai said, "We'll tell you later." Zane smiled and closed his eyes as the ninja left the room.

"Wait, I forgot something!" Jay said. He ran to a close and opened it, revealing the unconscious Clouse. Jay dragged him out the front door and returned half an hour later, empty handed. Three guesses say that Jay took Clouse to Kryptarium prison.

"Right," Jay said."Who wants to play Mortal Kombat II?"

 _Boys love their Mortal Kombat II. Anyway, that was actually the final chapter! Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, stay tuned for my next story!_

 _~CraftyNinjaCat13_


	16. Epilogue

_Ha ha! You didn't think I would finish it without a twist at the end, right?_

Jay flew his elemental dragon until he was a few metres away from the entrance to Kryptarium prison. He landed and started dragging Clouse towards the entrance. It was hard work, since he didn't have Cole's super strength.

"Maybe I should have thought this through..." Jay caught his breath and proceeded to continue dragging Clouse towards the gate, but...

A hooded figure who was watching brought a flute out of her pocket and started to play. Jay froze. Still playing, the figure walked up to Clouse and kicked him in the stomach. Clouse woke up and saw the figure, who put a finger to her lips to tell Clouse to not make a sound. He understood and they both silently snuck away.

The figure stopped playing the flute and Jay unfroze.

"I don't know how I managed to get him in, but I did it!" Jay said cheerily. He summoned his elemental dragon and flew away.

Clouse looked at the figure in disbelief.

"Who are you?" he said.

 _OKay, that was super-short. This was just a epilogue anyway. Stay sharp for the next story, and yes, it's the sequel!_


End file.
